The post-translational modification of proteins have been known for over 40 years and since then has become a ubiquitous feature of protein structure. The addition of biochemical groups to translated polypeptides has wide-ranging effects on protein stability, protein secondary/tertiary structure, enzyme activity and in more general terms on the regulated homeostasis of cells. Such additions include, but are not limited to, phosphorylation, glycosylation, ADP-ribosylation and ubiquitination.
Phosphorylation is a well-studied example of a post-translational modification of protein. There are many cases in which polypeptides form higher order tertiary structures with like polypeptides (homo-oligomers) or with unalike polypeptides (hetero-oligomers). In the simplest scenario, two identical polypeptides associate to form an active homodimer. An example of this type of association is the natural association of myosin II molecules in the assembly of myosin into filaments.
The dimerization of myosin II monomers is the initial step in seeding myosin filaments. The initial dimerization is regulated by phosphorylation the effect of which is to induce a conformational change in myosin II secondary structure resulting in the folded 10S monomer subunit extending to a 6S molecule. This active molecule is able to dimerize and subsequently to form filaments. The involvement of phosphorylation of myosin II in this priming event is somewhat controversial. Although in higher eukaryotes the conformational change is dependant on phosphorylation, in Ancanthoamoeba, a lower eukaryote, the post-translational addition of phosphate is not required to effect the initial dimerization step. It is of note that the dimerization domains in myosin II of higher eukaryotes contain the sites for phosphorylation and it is probable that phosphorylation in this region is responsible for enabling myosin II to dimerize and subsequently form filaments. In Dictyostelium this situation is reversed in that the phosphorylation sites are outside the dimerization domain and phosphorylation at these sites is required to effect the disassembly of myosin filaments. In contrast to both these examples, Acanthoamoeba myosin II is phosphorylated in the dimerization domain but this modification is not necessary to enable myosin II monomers to dimerize in this species.
By far the most frequent example of post-translational modification is the addition of phosphate to polypeptides by specific enzymes known as protein kinases. These enzymes have been identified as important regulators of the state of phosphorylation of target proteins and have been implicated as major players in regulating cellular physiology. For example, the cell-division-cycle of the eukaryotic cell is primarily regulated by the state of phosphorylation of specific proteins the functional state of which is determined by whether or not the protein is phosphorylated. This is determined by the relative activity of protein kinases which add phosphate and protein phosphatases which remove the phosphate moiety from these proteins. Clearly dysfunction of either the kinases or phosphatases may lead to a diseased state. This is best exemplified by the uncontrolled cellular division shown by tumor cells. The regulatory pathway is composed of a large number of genes that interact in vivo to regulate the phosphorylation cascade that ultimately determines if a cell is to divide or arrest cell division.
Currently there are several approaches to analysing the state of modification of target proteins in vivo:    1. In vivo incorporation of labeled (for example, radiolabeled) moieties (e.g., phosphate, ubiquitin or ADP-ribosyls, which are added to target proteins.    2. Back-labeling. The incorporation of a labeled moiety into a protein in vitro to estimate the state of modification in vivo.    3. The use of cell-membrane-permeable protein-modifying enzyme inhibitors (e.g., Wortmannin, staurosporine) to block modification of target proteins and comparable inhibitors of the enzymes involved in other forms of protein modification (above).    4. Western blotting, of either 1- or 2-dimensional gels bearing test protein samples, in which modification is detected using antibodies specific for modified forms of target proteins.    5. The exploitation of eukaryotic microbial systems to identify mutations in protein-modifying enzymes.
These strategies have certain limitations. Monitoring states of modification by pulse or steady-state labelling is merely a descriptive strategy to show which proteins are modified when samples are separated by gel electrophoresis and visualized by autoradiography. This is unsatisfactory, due to the inability to identify many of the proteins that are modified. A degree of specificity is afforded to this technique if it is combined with immunoprecipitation; however, this is of course limited by the availability of antibodies to target proteins. Moreover, only highly-expressed proteins are readily detectable using this technique, which may fail to identify many low-abundance proteins, which are potentially important regulators of cellular functions.
The use of enzyme inhibitors to block activity is also problematic. For example, very few kinase inhibitors have adequate specificity to allow for the unequivocal correlation of a given kinase with a specific kinase reaction. Indeed, many inhibitors have a broad inhibitory range. For example, staurosporine is a potent inhibitor of phospholipid/Ca+2 dependant kinases. Wortmannin is some what more specific, being limited to the phosphatidylinositol-3 kinase family. This is clearly unsatisfactory because more than one biochemical pathway may be affected during treatment making the assignment of the effects almost impossible.
Finally, yeast (Saccharomyces cervisiae and Schizosaccharomyces pombe) has been exploited as a model organism for the identification of gene function using recessive mutations. It is through research on the effects of these mutations that the functional specificities of many protein-modifying enzymes have been elucidated. However, these molecular genetic techniques are not easily transferable to higher eukaryotes, which are diploid and therefore not as genetically tractable as these lower eukaryotes.
An example of heterodimer association is described in patent application number WO92/00388. It describes an adenosine 3:5 cyclic monophosphate (cAMP) dependent protein kinase which is a four-subunit enzyme being composed of two catalytic polypeptides (C) and two regulatory polypeptides (R). In nature the polypeptides associate in a stoichiometry of R2C2. In the absence of cAMP the R and C subunits associate and the enzyme complex is inactive. In the presence of cAMP the R subunit functions as a ligand for cAMP resulting in dissociation of the complex and the release of active protein kinase. The invention described in WO92/00388 exploits this association by adding fluorochromes to the R and C subunits.
The polypeptides are labeled (or ‘tagged’) with fluorophores having different excitation/emission wavelengths. The excitation and emission of one such fluorophore effects a second excitation/emission event in the second fluorophore. By monitoring the fluorescence emission of each fluorophore, which reflects the presence or absence of fluorescence energy transfer between the two, it is possible to derive the level of association between the R and C subunits as a function of cAMP concentration. Therefore, the natural affinity of the C subunit for the R subunit has been exploited to monitor the concentration of a specific metabolite, namely cAMP.
The prior art teaches that intact, fluorophore-labeled proteins can function as reporter molecules for monitoring the formation of multi-subunit complexes from protein monomers; however, in each case, the technique relies on the natural ability of the protein monomers to associate.
Tsien et al. (WO97/28261) teach that fluorescent proteins having the proper emission and excitation spectra that are brought into physically close proximity with one another can exhibit fluorescence resonance energy transfer (“FRET”). The invention of WO97/28261 takes advantage of that discovery to provide tandem fluorescent protein constructs in which two fluorescent protein moieties capable of exhibiting FRET are coupled through a linker to form a tandem construct. In the assays of the Tsien application, protease activity is monitored using FRET to determine the distance between fluorophores controlled by a peptide linker and subsequent hydrolysis thereof. Other applications rely on a change in the intrinsic fluorescence of the protein as in the kinase assays of WO98/06737.
The present invention instead encompasses the use of FRET to monitor the association of polypeptides, as described herein, which are labeled with fluorescent moieties (protein and chemical); in the invention, FRET indicates the proximity of two labeled polypeptide binding partners, which labeled partners associate either in the presence or absence of a given post-translational modification to an engineered site which has been introduced into at least one of the partners, but not into the fluorophore, reflecting the modification state of one or both of the binding partners and, consequently, the level of activity of a protein-modifying enzyme.
There is a need in the art for efficient means of monitoring and/or modulating post-translational protein modification. Further, there is a need to develop a technique whereby the addition/removal of a modifying group can be monitored continuously during real time to provide a dynamic assay system that also has the ability to resolve spatial information.